Hōzuki Clan
Hōzuki Clan The Hōzuki The Hōzuki Clan are a people of great renown and glory within the Land of Water, being perhaps the greatest symbol of water in the shinobi world. This has led to their automatic inclusion within Kirigakure, as no ninja village within the land could not have such a glorious people. Despite being a highly respected and powerful group, it is noted that not a single Hijutsu is passed from the clan, as all their techniques originate from their unique Kekei Genkai. Mizukarada The Hōzuki Clan is established of water, as they have their entire bodies completely formed out of purified water. People born under the Hōzuki bloodlimit are quickly identified as “liquid” or “jelly” people. This is because their entire bodies consist of a high content of water combined with chakra. They are able to fully control their “transitional membrane”, which is similar to human skin, aside from the fact that this membrane is able to absorb large amounts of water as well as reach a solid state whenever the user chooses to with enough training. They also have the ability of regenerating any part of their body that has been lost, but the process is extremely slow, unless one has done enough training to accelerate it. Finally, they are already skilled at breathing underwater for as long as they like, as they are made of water to begin with. Within their water filled bodies is a “nucleus”, which is about 8 cubic inches in size. This nucleus contains all their vital organs of a Hōzuki, such as modifed versions of the human brain and heart. Within the nucleus, they are nucleoid protrusions (neural extensions) that spread out throught all points of the body. These protrutions help regulate 3 main life functions: 1. Chakra circulation which also contain chakra points 2. Internal water pressure stabilization 3. A minor nervous system The protrusions are also located at the nose, eyes, mouth, and ears in order for the Hozuki to transimit sensory information to their nucleus. The "nucleus" itself is not stationary, meaning they are able to shift it in different areas of their body, but it is normally located in the same location as a human heart. Traits Name: Mizukarada (Water Body) Prequisites: Hōzuki Clan Effect: Health is doubled, and can be reformed by absorbing water. However, this only applies so long as health remains over 20%. Should health for any reason drop below 20%, water cannot be reformed into a proper body, and the Hōzuki is considered to be in critical condition as the nucleus has been damaged. The Hōzuki can turn their bodies into water at any time. While in this form, Suiton techniques are completely ineffective, Katon techniques are half as effective, and Doton techniques are twice as effective. Anything that damages chakra deals internal damage equal to the chakra damage. Health can be sacrificed at a 1:1 ration for Water Slots, which are used in the below traits. As the shinobi is made of water, they must have Water Release as one of their two releases. The Hōzuki can breath underwater freely. TP: 20 Name: Mizu no Niouriki (Water's Herculean Strength) Prequisites: Mizukarada (Water Body) Effect: A common use of Mizukarada is to increase physical power by increasing muscle mass. This is a costly process though, and few can manage it for long periods of time. By sacrificing one slot, the Power substat can be increased by one for a single turn. TP: 40 Name: Minage (Throw Oneself into Water) Prequisites: Mizukarada (Water Body) Effect: Suiton Techniques can now be created from the body, and require a single movement to use. The number of water slots required for each technique varies by rank. Techniques that require or generate large quantities of water are considered to require three times the listed slots. D: 25 C: 50 B: 75 A: 200 S: 500 TP: 60 Name: Mizukarada no Soushi (Creation of the Water Body) Prequisites: Mizukarada (Water Body) Effect: A body of water can restore health to the Hōzuki, by asorbing and purifying it. This process normally occurs very slowly, and regeneration can be compared to a normal human's bedrest when the Hōzuki rests within a pool. However, through training this can also be increased. Through this trait, a Hōzuki can drench themselves with a technique, or sit ina body of water, recovering up to 20% of their maximum health. A technique is considered to have as many slots as it requires to use, and a body of water can drastically vary depending on size. TP: 60